Proposal
by Ozlady
Summary: Buffy Summers, rich, beautiful, and a thief. When her long time friend offers her a chance at a forty million dollar job, she accepts. But what happens when she falls in love with a cop?
1. Default Chapter

Proposal

AU

Disclaimer: Never going to own anything other than a box of crackers.

Pairings: B/A!

Chapter 1

Looking around with mild interest, Buffy Summers walked down the busy LA sidewalk. Finally spotting her intended destination, she gracefully moved around an elderly woman and who she guessed was her son, and entered the formally decorated restaurant. Looking around, she quickly spotted her table and walked over to it.

"Hello Linds; how are you?" she politely asked as she sat down in the seat across from him. "Just fine, darling." He replied with a smile as he turned to look at her. "What took you so long?" Buffy sat back and took a sip of water, "Traffic was terrible. I must say though, the weather is lovely today." Lindsey chuckled at that and raised his water glass. "A toast then, to the wonderful weather of downtown LA." Buffy smirked as he took a sip. "Now you're just being silly. Mocking is no way to a woman's heart, or has Darla not told you this, yet."

Lindsey smiled at her, "Oh she has, believe me. But she's also told me that diamonds, especially on a ring, are a great gift. I have yet to give her one, and she is still happily with me." "Yes, but that might be for that little red sports car you just purchased." Replied Buffy as the waiter arrived, "Besides, Darla tends to humor you." Her friend chuckled as she turned to the waiter. "I'll have mixed greens, dressing on the side. Also, a bottle of Château Lafite Rothschild Pauillac 1996." "I'll have the fish." Lindsey said as the blonde took another sip of water.

He raised an eyebrow as she sat back in her chair. "Yes?" innocently asked the blonde. "Ordering a three hundred dollar bottle of wine, my my, getting stingy in our old age, our we?" He chuckled a little as she gave an innocent shrug. "What can I say Linds, I'm just a regular old scrooge." Lindsey snorted at that, "I don't know if I would use the term scrooge." He looked her over and shook his head, defiantly not. Dressed in a silk black pants suit with a dark blue blouse, she radiated money and prestige. He was dressed in a similar suit, the designer sunglasses he had worn earlier set to his right. Together, they were a force to be reckoned with, and many of the patrons could sense that.

"Well Linds, what prompted you to ask your old friends out to lunch?" questioned Buffy as the waiter retuned with the bottle of wine. Lindsey waited while Buffy decided if the wine was satisfactory. After the waiter had poured both of them a glass and left, he leaned forward and looked her in the eye. "I have a proposition for you." Buffy smirked, "What kind of proposition Mr. McDonald? I'm a busy person and have many things happening. Besides, I'm due back in Rome in two days." Lindsey leaned forward a little more and spoke in a hushed whisper, "What I have for you is a forty million dollar proposition." He leaned back and stared at the young woman. He watched as she took a sip of wine and gazed at the priceless paintings adorning the wall. If there was anything he ever learned from his friend, it was patience. "I do believe I could push my meetings back a few days." She finally said after a few minutes, still looking at a Picasso on the far wall. Lindsey smirked as reached for his wine glass.


	2. The proposition

"Well Lindsey, I must thank you for lunch. It was positively marvelous." Commented Buffy as she sipped her after dinner drink, a brandy Alexander. "It was positively delightful, wasn't it? Of course, the pleasure was all mine." He replied. Buffy raised her eyebrow and placed her drink back on the table. "I believe we have some business to discuss, Mr. McDonald. If you would accompany me back to my office, I would be delighted to hear about your proposal." Lindsey tilted his head as he gazed at her, and after a moment, nodded his head. He signaled the waiter over to the table and quickly paid for the whole meal. Buffy smiled, "A gentleman to the core. No wonder Darla sticks with you." Lindsey chuckled as he signed the receipt with a flourish and stood up. He pulled out her chair for her and offered her his arm. The blonde laughed outright at this as she looped her arm through his. "You are a comedian, Mr. McDonald." Lindsey smiled back at her, "Of course, that's why you love me."

As they stepped out into the daylight, Lindsey put his sunglasses on. "Where is your car?" Buffy replied as she looked out at the cars buzzing by them on the busy street, "I told you, traffic was horrendous. Must have been an accident or something. I naturally parked a few blocks away at Le Aliment. They have valet there. Don't want my car scratched." "Naturally," said Lindsey as he turned and led her down the sidewalk. "I shall, of course, chauffer you to your car. Mine is parked over here. As luck would have it, someone chose to leave right when I came around." Buffy chuckled, "Ah, but what would your darling Darla think when she discovers that another woman was in your car?" Lindsey grinned boyishly at her, "She would of course through a fit, until I told her it was you. Then, she would through a fit because I did not invite you over for supper." They laughed together at this as they came upon his car, a black BMW beamer. "Men and their cars," dramatically sighed Buffy as she noticed the waxed vehicle. "You're one to talk darling. If I remember correctly, the last car you bought was worth more than many make their whole lives. But, you just had to have it as part of your fleet of impossibly expensive and daring cars." Ribbed Lindsey as he opened the passenger door for her. "I do not have a fleet of cars, McDonald. I like to have at least two cars at each of my estates. It is not my fault that I have numerous estates to equip." She explained with a small smile as she gracefully sat. Lindsey just rolled his eyes as he hopped into his seat and started the car. They drove in comfortable silence, occasionally talking about old friends and acquaintances; when they arrived at her car after a long wait in traffic, Buffy stepped out of the car and within a minute, was buckling into her own vehicle. She smiled as she felt the soft purr of her **1956 **Ferrari 860 Monza. She followed Lindsey through the downtown area, swiftly maneuvering her vehicle through the jammed up lanes. Arriving quickly at her office building, they pulled up to the curb, jumping out of their cars at the same time. "How does she run?" asked Lindsey, indicating her car as two men ran up to park their cars for them. "Like a dream, Linds." Replied Buffy with a laugh. "You know," began Lindsey as they walked inside the dominating building, "last I heard that car was sold at an auction for 2.5 million, to a man in Sweden." The girl glanced at him with an innocent shrug as they entered the glass elevator.

When they arrived at the top floor, Buffy quickly ushered her friend into her office. "Drink?" asked Buffy as she moved over to the bar setup near the right wall. The man declined as he sat down in one of the soft leather chairs in front of the large black steel desk that held only a small wooden box and a telephone. "What can I do for you, Mr. McDonald?" asked the blonde as she sat down in the black leather chair behind the desk. "It's not for me, so much as for a friend of mine." "A friend of yours? Might I know this friend?" asked Buffy as she reached for the box and pulled out a small cigar and match pack. Lighting the cigar, she sat back in her chair and studied her long time friend. "Yes you might. His name is Travers, Quinton Travers. He runs a large brokerage firm in London. Quite the old Englishman, if I do say so myself." Lindsey answered and added almost unconsciously, "I thought you quit smoking." Buffy smiled, "I did, for a little while. Found it most unpleasant after about a week. Next think I know I'm in Lou's shop buying every package I could find. What can I say, everyone has weaknesses." "And yours is smoking?" questioned Lindsey with a raised eyebrow. "I never said that, Mr. McDonald." She retorted with a puff of smoke.

"Well, back to the matter at hand," said McDonald, "Mr. Travers has been looking for a certain piece of jewelry for a number of years. It seems he has finally pinpointed the exact location o his prize, but there is a problem." "He can't get the prize." Finished Buffy as she tapped the ashes from her cigar. "Yes, and it seems he believes that you are capable of retrieving this piece." "And he's willing to pay forty million for me to steal a piece of jewelry, come now Linds. Even I know that is preposterous. What are the stipulations, the catch?" Her friend smiled as he was hoping for her to ask, "It seems that this piece of jewelry is none other than the Trebel Diamond."

He held his breath and stared at her. Buffy just looked back at him and took another puff of the cigar. "The Trebel Diamond." He tried again. Still nothing. "One of the most well known diamonds in the world, and certainly one of the largest. It's priceless." Buffy smirked at him as he flicked the butt of the cigar into a trash can across the room. "It cannot be priceless, if he places a price on its retrieval." Lindsey shook his head. "It seems that the Trebel diamond will be arriving in LA in tomorrow and will be showed as part of a traveling display at the Museum of Science and History. It will be under intense surveillance and guards everywhere. It would be like trying to rob a casino in Vegas." Informed Lindsey. Buffy sat back in thought, "When would Travers like the diamond by?" Lindsey grinned, seeing that his friend's interest was piqued, "The display only lasts for three weeks. He would like it before the display moved on." She sat back in her seat, contemplating the task she was being offered. After a few minutes, she looked back at Lindsey, "Please tell Mr. Travers to contact me on my cell phone before the end of the day." Lindsey smiled as he stood up, "Of course Summers, he'll be excited to know that you have agreed to take up his offer. Oh, I'll also tell Darla that you said hello." With a gleeful chuckle, he turned to leave the room. "One more thing Linds," called out Buffy. He turned around with a confused look. "You might want this." She added as she tossed him something. He caught it, and found his brown wallet in his hands. With a slight grin, he turned and left the room.


	3. Scouting

Hey! What's up? Sorry for the long delay. Thanks for the feedback, and here's to hoping for more. Also, check out my otherstories for updates in the near future. (i.e. read my other stuff) Thanks! Here's the next installment!

The sun shone brightly through the large windows, illuminating the wide rooms filled with displays. Buffy Summers walked through the rooms, stopping every once and awhile to study a sculpture or trinket. Half of the museum had been transformed into a display on geology. She noted that the diamond was situated in a small room to the far end of the building. She casually walked up to a painting of a mining town, and pretended to gaze at it as she studied the area. A small line had formed outside the room, and it seemed that only four people were allowed in the room at one time. A guard was posted next to the display, a rent-a-cop without a gun, but he did have a small can of pepper spray.

Rolling her eyes at the stereotypical overweight aged guard, she didn't notice the man standing behind her. So when she turned away from the painting to move closer to the diamond, she bumped into the man. "Pardon me, I'm quite sorry." She quickly apologized with a smile, "Best watch where I'm going or I might knock over one of these fine displays, and that would be a horrendous catastrophe."

The man she bumped into offered her a smile in return and chuckled at her slight joke, "I don't believe we have to worry about that dear. The glasses around the displays are quite strong." She noticed his English accent and tweed clothing. So, he wasn't from around the area. "I must apologize again for my rudeness; I don't know where my manners have gone today. My name is B. West. A pleasure to make your acquaintance, sir." The man blushed a little and took her proffered hand, "Ah, no need to apologize. My name is Giles, Rupert Giles. It is nice to meet you Ms. West."

"Mr. Giles are you interested in geology, or drawn by the main event?" asked the blonde after they shook hands. "Oh," said Giles as he took off his glasses and began to polish them with a handkerchief from his pocket, "I'm actually from the British Museum. I'm in charge of the Trebel diamond display." Buffy's eyes widened a fraction of an inch for a brief moment, "Extraordinary, that must be quite a responsibility." She quickly did a once over of him, to remember who he was. He could come in handy later. He was in his fifties, it appeared, with glasses and light brown hair. She was snapped out of her study by the incessant ringing of a phone.

She noticed a sheepish look on the older man's face as he dug around in his pocket, "Sorry, I haven't quite gotten this new technology down yet. Give me a book, I always say." She watched with a hidden smirk as he finally found the phone and tried to figure out how to answer it. After a few more rings, he finally found the right button, and he pushed it. "Yes, hello?" He paused for a minute. "Oh yes, right. It completely slipped my mind, so sorry. Give me about ten minutes and I'll be right out." He hung up soon after that and offered the blonde an apologetic smile, "I'm quite sorry to be running off, but my stepson and I are supposed to be having lunch, and I completely forgot." "That's quite alright, Mr. Giles. It was a great honor and pleasure to have this discussion with you." Responded Buffy, making the old man blush. "Yes well, you should join us. I mean, it is quite close, and I think you might find Liam to be a good source of company, much better than these paintings and things."

"Bingo." Thought Buffy as she nodded her head in agreement, "That would be wonderful; I hope I'm not intruding." Giles assured her she wasn't, and in five minutes they were out of the building and walking down the sidewalk. "We're meeting at a small café. They have wonderful sandwiches. Liam and I eat there all the time." Said Giles as he tried to make small talk. "Sounds delicious, Mr. Giles. I haven't eaten all day, and I'm famished." Replied Buffy. As they approached the entrance to the café, Buffy's cell phone began to ring. "Excuse me, Mr. Giles." She said as she flipped open her small silver phone. "Hello." She answered.

"Summers, what are you doing?" cheerfully asked Lindsey. "Ah, I was just about to have lunch, Frank. I was actually lucky enough to meet Mr. Giles, the man who's in charge of the exhibit at the museum. We were going to discuss the exhibit." Said Buffy into the phone; then she turned to the Brit, "It's my brother Frank." Lindsey laughed as he heard that, "Brother, darling? And here I was thinking there was still a chance. Oh well, I seem to have lost again. I was just calling to tell you that Travers called me. He wants the diamond in two weeks, now. So, if I may, I suggest that you start this little endeavor as soon as possible."

Buffy plastered a look of surprise and glee on her face, "Maria's having a baby. Oh my gosh! I'll be right there." She hung up to Lindsey's snickers. Turning to Giles, she stuck her phone back in her coat pocket, "I'm sorry, Mr. Giles, but I won't be able to accompany you. My brother's wife is having a baby." "Oh yes, you should go. Give your brother my regards." Said Giles as Buffy turned and began back towards the museum.


End file.
